


The Lucky One

by sobermeup



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But also sort of serious, CAP_RBB, Crack sort of, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: Bucky has a crush on Clint, and Steve urges him to go for it





	The Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/gifts).



> This is part of the Cap RBB, my lovely artist drew this amazing piece of art  
> ( http://i1064.photobucket.com/albums/u363/cleo4u2/My%20Art_WinterHawk_zpsmqjl3qdk.jpg )  
> and I fell in loveeee!!
> 
> I'd also like to thank my beta glennthewalmartguy, thank u so so much bro

Cross legged and comfortable Bucky watches from his perch - well, it is usually Clint’s perch, but he is not here right now - as Clint uses a picture of Tony for target practice. Why he is using a picture of Tony for target practice, Bucky can’t tell. Clint brings the bow up and pulls the string back. Bucky watches as Clint, with practiced precision, pulls the string back and releases. The arrow lands with a thud and JARVIS’s voice comes to life. 

 

“ _ Sir, if you move your arrow three centimeters to the right you will stop hitting Mr. Stark’s eyebrow and begin hitting his glabella as you seem to wish to do _ .” Clint huffs at the comment. He looks up at the ceiling and Bucky grins. Clint always talks to the ceiling when speaking with JARVIS. 

 

“What the hell is a glabella, JARVIS?” he lets his arms hang as he waits for a response. Clint’s furrowed eyebrows make Bucky want to giggle like a schoolgirl. Bucky bites the inside of his lip as he watches Clint react to JARVIS’s response. As far as Clint knows he’s alone in the training room, Buck doesn’t really intend to be a creep, but he enjoys watching Clint. Yeah, that’s weird. Bucky mostly enjoys Clint’s concentration. He’s by himself so he doesn’t have to show off. He focused on his task. He is adorable and Bucky’s heart flutters. 

 

“ _ The smooth part of the forehead above and between the eyebrows, Sir. Mr. Stark’s is particularly small because he consistently has his brows furrowed. I understand the pains of hitting this particular spot _ ,” JARVIS finishes and Clint grins. 

 

“Ah, Jarv’, you get me,” Clint raises his bow again. The arrow soars and with a thud Clint is finally satisfied. He cheers faintly and JARVIS offers his congratulations. Clint begins putting away his things and Bucky texts Steve, tearing his eyes away from the archer. 

 

_ Bucky: he’s putting his stuff away!!! _

 

_ Steve: Now is the perfect chance, go talk to him _

 

_ Bucky: AHHHHH _

 

“Hey, Barnes, you planning on keeping my perch warm for the rest of the day?” Bucky jumps, not expecting Clint’s attention on him. He pockets his phone and grins at the bowman. 

 

“Your- your perch? Oh… I thought this was Falcon’s. It has his name on it,” Bucky shrugs, all nonchalant. Clint huffs and starts climbing. Bucky’s heart begins pouding, Clint is coming near him. When he gets up to where Bucky is he points at something, getting in his space. Bucky restrains himself enough to not gasp.

 

Engraved in one of the metal railings it clearly reads, ‘Hawkeye Property.’ Clint smirks, “ _ My _ name.” Bucky chortles, pushing at the man. Clint gives a little shout of surprise and grabs onto Bucky for support. 

 

“Hey, asshole, we’re like twenty or so feet up. You and your super serum self might be able to survive that, but I wouldn’t,” Clint shoves at Bucky, sort of climbing on top of him. Bucky thinks Clint is trying to tackle him but they’re in a small space. He laughs as he feels a hand on his side, legs against his, Clint’s smaller body pushing at his own.

 

“Are you.. What is- Clint!” Bucky realizes what he’s actually doing. He’s tickling Bucky. How old is Clint?! “Stop! I’m sorry! Stop, ah!” Bucky is laughing, panting, trying to push Clint off of him. Aren’t they too old to be doing this? Bucky can’t really bring himself to care that they’re - well Clint is - acting like schoolchildren. It’s fun to be in this small space, this near to Clint. Well, fun is one word for it. Bucky could also apply a plethora of other words. Many of them being sexual in nature.

 

“Fine,” Clint climbs off him with a chuckle and starts climbing down the ladder. Bucky can’t help but smile as he watches Clint. Bucky could stop Clint right now, he could tell him how he… likes? him. That’s what Steve told him to do. He said something along the lines of… 

 

“ _ Just tell him how you feel. Don’t make it complicated, Buck.” _

 

Nah, Bucky can do it later. Now isn’t the best time. He wants to tell him when it’s the perfect moment. Not that he’s going to have flowers and candles and shit. He just… Not right now. 

 

The archer stalks out of the room, and Bucky makes his own way down the ladder, feeling slightly shaky.

 

-

 

“Okay, but Steve-” Bucky can’t finish his sentence, his boyfriend glares at him. Steve pushes Bucky’s hair back, kissing his forehead. He moves away from Bucky, towards their dresser, picking up the laundry basket. 

 

“Babe, you are a full grown man. You are fully capable of telling Clint the situation and then seducing him,” Steve is not looking at Bucky, he is organizing his sock drawer, intensely focused on the color scheme, so he misses the frown on Bucky’s face. The brunet flops onto their bed, groaning loudly.

 

Clint  _ is _ a fully grown man, which is why Bucky is so flustered. In the past, Bucky had always seduced dames. Ladies are easier to seduce, they do not have the bravado of males. Their pride doesn’t get in the way of their feelings. Bucky is glad of that. Steve was sort of like that. He admitted his feelings to Bucky first. He was quaking with fear when he did, but he did it. Plus, Steve was the easiest to sweep off his feet, he was tiny. Bucky stuck up for him, took care of him when he was sick when Sarah could not, and slept in his bed. They had a long and close history together before they started dating.

 

But Clint is a whole other book. Sure, he lives in a much more accepting time than Bucky and Steve did, but he is…  _ He is Clint _ . Bucky puts his hands on his face, groaning, yet again. Steve chuckles, throwing a pair of socks towards Bucky. 

 

“Buck, listen,” Steve turns to his boyfriend, a fond smile on his face, “Clint is smart. If you just explain it to him, you have a much better chance of getting something than if you just stare at him fondly and flirt with him.” Steve turns back to his socks and Bucky sighs.  This… thing, he and Steve have, their arrangement works because of Steve. He was the one who suggested it back when he was still small, and sickly. He told Bucky that intimacy wasn’t going to be easy, he said their love was stronger than that. 

 

For Bucky it was never about trying to pull one over on Steve, or cheat on him. Steve knew that, and Bucky did too when his best guy fell for Peggy. He knew Steve was true too him and he also knew that Steve loved that beautiful woman. He was okay with that and Steve is okay with Clint.

 

“Yeah…” 

 

But Bucky doesn’t know if he can do it. He doesn’t know if he’s capable of saying the words to Clint. 

 

-

 

Clint’s shoulders are not as broad as Steve’s, but he is not as narrow as a dame, or the younger version of Steve. He is manly in his own right. Clint carries himself with a confidence that comes from a trained S.H.I.E.L.D agent, but he also relaxes easily. Natasha and Bucky both find it hard to relax, their trauma holding them back from ease. Steve also cannot relax, seventy years of pent up energy and a constant need to be doing something for the betterment of the world keeps him from lounging. Tony’s anxiety keeps him glued in his lab. Bruce’s constant fear of the ‘other guy’ keeps him on the edge. Clint is not like that. Sure, he has seen some things, he has trauma of his own, but the guy knows how to just kick back and relax. Bucky respects that. 

 

He supposes that maybe if he - and the rest of the inhabitants of the tower - meditated as much as Clint, maybe they would be more relaxed, but… Whatever. Bucky sort of feels like a creep watching Clint meditate, but seeing the gentle rhythm of the rise and fall of Clint’s chest and hearing the soft sounds of his breathing… It is like being next to an ocean. An ocean of blond hair and snarky jokes. Bucky smiles, his heart pitter-pattering. 

 

“I could teach you, ya’ know,” for the second time Clint’s voice startles Bucky. He thought Clint had his eyes closed. Bucky crosses the living room, towards the windows. Clint turns, a smile of his face. 

 

“Uh, I’m not sure if you can get me to relax. Too much training to always be on guard,” Bucky scratches his real arm shyly. Clint gestures to the couch. 

 

“Grab a cush’, and pop a squat,” Clint turns back to the window, apparently expecting Bucky to follow his direction. Which… he does, but…. Not because… Shut up. That’s why. 

 

After he does as Clint said, he turns to the man, “Okay… now what?” Clint shushes him, folding his hands together. Bucky opens his mouth to talk but can’t decide what to say to prompt Clint to speak. He closes his mouth, looking out the window. The view from the tower is spectacular. 

 

Bucky is, in his heart, a city boy. Looking out over the buildings with the glittering lights makes Bucky nostalgic. So many memories of childhood, it just feels like home. To combine that euphoric feeling with the view of Clint… All of these feelings thrum in Bucky’s veins, he feels almost as if he’s sitting on the dryer from his and Steve’s old apartment building. He feels almost… anxious, but he’s not anxious… 

 

Bucky smiles as he realizes how deeply he cares for Clint. He can’t believe he’d forgotten the first time he had this feeling with Steve. He won’t be drastic and use the “L” word, but Clint has wormed his way into Bucky’s heart.

 

“You just let everything stay right with you. If you just take a deep breath, and let it all go…” Clint sighs, “You feel a weight lift off your shoulders. I haven’t traveled down your path, but I’m not innocent. Life is shit. People are shit. Things are generally just shit. You can’t let that hold you down forever,” Clint stops there, still not giving instruction. Bucky sighs, mulling over the little speech Clint gave. 

 

“But-” 

 

“Nah, man. No buts. You have to just to realize that it won’t go away unless you make it. For me, meditation isn’t about some breathing exercise, it’s not about some chants, or some magical oils. It’s about realizing the past is the past and there’s nothing you can do to change it. The present is all that’s there. Live in the here and now or drown in your sorrows,” Clint meets Bucky’s eyes, and for a second Bucky can’t breathe. He looks away, a flush rising to his face. Clint has never been verbose. He has never been one to speak on and on. His words are concise, so this instance of flowing speech has taken Bucky’s breath away. 

 

“That was… that was really nice, Clint,” Bucky finally looks back over and the archer just shrugs, looking out over the city. He chuckles lightly. 

 

“Ah, it was nothing, Barnes. Just the truth is all. You and the rest of the team are so damn determined to be drama queens about it all when in fact it’s real simple.” 

 

“Yeah,” Bucky replies, “yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

 

For the next half hour they sit in almost silence save for the soft sounds of their breathing. Bucky feels incredibly relaxed and he isn’t sure if he's relaxed because of Clint or because of his words. Either way it’s nice to just take a breather.

 

-

 

Steve hums and nods as he listens, their legs are tangled up in their sheets, and Bucky is telling Steve about his and Clint’s little meditation session today. Steve cards his fingers through Bucky’s hair. 

 

“See,” Steve says, “Even Clint wants things to be simple. You really should take his advice.” 

 

Bucky huffs, “So should you, punk.” Bucky leans forward, kissing Steve softly. There’s nothing in the world like kissing his best guy, his heart feels at home. Bucky pulls back, grinning “So, tell me again this plan of yours for seducing Clint.” Steve laughs, pushing Bucky’s shoulder. 

 

“How about, instead, you seduce me?” Steve makes obnoxious kissy faces at Bucky, “C’mon, I want you.” Bucky laughs, pulling Steve closer.

 

He definitely doesn’t have to be asked twice. 

 

After Steve has fallen asleep, sated and worn out, Bucky thinks. Clint is a sensible man, surely if Bucky just explains the situation… No, it feels weird. Steve did it with Peggy. She understood and was fine with it. Bucky sighs, his eyes searching for something, as if the TV on the wall will give him an answer. Clint is… Bucky isn’t even sure what about Clint makes him so drawn to the man. Sure, he could sit and compare the physical similarities between him and Steve or the personality similarities between himself and Clint. But none of that is the answer. 

 

There is just something about him that is attractive. Something that Bucky yearns to have. Steve fully agrees, too. He and Bucky played a little game, saying which Avenger they would choose for a threesome. Bucky, at first, picked Natasha. The raw, sexual prowess that woman gives off is damn hot. Then Steve brought up Clint and how he seemed like someone that would be fun to have in bed. That is honestly was first turned Bucky onto Clint. After that he really began noticing things about Clint that make him attractive. 

 

Bucky huffs, this is ridiculous. He is a grown man, acting like a schoolgirl. He will seduce Clint. Starting tomorrow, it is go time. 

 

-

 

“You have a metal arm,” Clint chortles,”how is that even remotely fair.” Bucky draws his eyebrows together, pretending to think. He even strokes his chin, humming in “concentration.” 

 

“It’s not. That’s the point,” Bucky grins at the blond as he narrows his eyes. 

 

“Why would I want to lose to you when I’ve already been humiliated by Natasha enough,” Clint asks, his face serious. Bucky smirks. 

 

“Maybe I just want you on your back, Barton,” Bucky raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms. 

 

“Ah, all you had to do was ask, buddy,” Clint slaps Bucky on the arm - the real one - and laughs, moving towards the sparring room. Bucky splutters, turning and watching Clint go. He was joking, clearly. Bucky’s sexual quip went over Clint’s head. A joke. He thought it was a joke. 

 

Fifteen minutes later Clint is exactly where Bucky joked he would be. It’s like a scene from a cliché romance novel. Clint is on his back, gasping for air, and Bucky is over him, pinning him to the ground. Clint tries to shove Bucky off, but, as he predicted, the metal arm gives Bucky an unfair advantage. 

 

“This is bullshit, Barnes,” Clint gasps. Bucky snorts. 

 

“You’re just mad ‘cause I’m stronger than you,” Bucky smirks again, hoping this time the sexual tension will be just that. Not just another joke. Clint tries shoving him off again, but to no avail. 

 

“Nah, I’m just mad because I was right and your metal arm is bullshit.” 

 

Bucky huffs, rolling off Clint, letting him get up. The both stand, squaring up again. “You’re a big man with a metal arm. Take that off, let’s see who wins.” Bucky laughs. 

 

“Alright,” Bucky looks up at the ceiling, mimicking Clint, “JARVIS, how do I deactivate my arm?” 

 

“ _ To deactivate your arm, Sir, you’ll need a screwdriver, a pair of pliers, and the surgical dexterity of Mr. Stark or Dr. Banner.”  _ JARVIS responds curtly. Bucky sighs. He shakes his head and puts his arm behind his back. 

 

“I won’t use my metal arm. Alright, fight me,” he says to Clint, who immediately bursts out laughing. Bucky draws his eyebrows together, confused. 

 

“You just-” Clint stops himself, wheezing, “I can’t take you seriously.” Bucky straightens from his fighting position, frowning. That’s the exact opposite of what he wanted. Clint moves towards him, laughing. Bucky rolls his eyes and suddenly he’s on the floor. He shouts in surprise, trying to get the upper hand on Clint. The archer gets him pinned on his stomach, his metal arm behind his back. Clint sighs, still chortling. 

 

“Ah, I just… You’re too funny.” 

  
Bucky turns his head as far as he can, barely able to see Clint, “That wasn’t fair.” Clint huffs. Bucky tries to use his real arm to have any advantage, swinging it backwards towards the archer, but Clint grabs it and pins it down too. Bucky doesn’t move his metal arm, not wanting to break his promise.

 

“A metal arm isn’t fair, Barnes.”

 

-

 

Not even a day later Bucky is sheepishly showing Clint a bow, and smiling hopefully. He bites the inside of his lip as Clint considers his request. 

 

“I know how to handle almost any weapon but a bow. I’m trained in hand to hand combat, in weaponry from a rocket launcher, to a rifle, to a pistol, to… my arm. But… I don’t know how to handle a bow. I have to learn from the best,” Bucky smiles in satisfaction as a light blush coats Clint’s cheeks. He turns away, trying to hide it, but Bucky saw. 

 

“Ah, shut up, Barnes. I suppose I’ll teach you,” Clint shrugs and Bucky considers this a win. 

 

He is even more satisfied when Clint is getting increasingly frustrated as Bucky will not move his arm a  _ specific  _ way. Bucky tsks and looks to the archer. 

 

“Just come over here and show me then!” Bucky can’t help but grin as Clint rolls his eyes and moves to stand to behind him. 

 

He runs his hand along the metal arm, raising it, “You have to keep this straight,” he lifts Bucky’s right elbow up, “this should be at your chin. Keep it up high, aim is better like this…” Clint backs off and Bucky lets the arrow fly. It sinks into the bullseye and Bucky turns to look at Clint, who is smiling proudly. 

 

Wow, Bucky wants to kiss him. 

 

“Yeah, good job, Bucky.” That’s one of the only times Clint has ever called him by his first name. Bucky’s heart flutters. 

 

“It’s all thanks to you,” Bucky says softly. Clint chuckles and shrugs. 

 

“Nah, it’s… You understand the dynamics of weapons better than anyone. You’re a natural.” Bucky restrains himself enough not to huff out loud, but if Clint doesn’t start accepting his compliments soon he’s going to lose his mind. 

 

And that’s a sentiment he repeats to Steve that very night. Steve laughs, rubbing Bucky’s arm as they lay in bed together. 

 

“Have you explained the situation to him yet?” 

 

Bucky opens and closes his mouth a few times, “...Maybe.” 

 

“Mhm, see, this is why-” 

 

“Yeah, yeah!” 

 

-

 

Steve crosses his arms as he moves to stand next to Clint. The two blonds watch Natasha and Bucky fight from outside the sparring room. The glass, floor to ceiling windows provide plenty of viewing room. 

 

“Natasha is a quick one,” Steve comments. 

 

Clint huffs. He responds without looking at Steve, “But Bucky is clever. She tries to out maneuver her opponents but offers none of her own. Watch… Bucky threw that punch and she dodged, but she doesn’t throw one.” 

 

“True. She’s good at wearing people down, though. That’s her goal, and with Bucky who has an advantage, it’s a good idea to tire him out. He could pin her easily, but he can’t get within reach of her.” 

 

“It just seems a little cowardly to me.” Clint shrugs, crossing his arms.

 

“I wonder if Bucky has slept with her yet,” Steve says idly. He ignores the way Clint jumps, the startle not a surprise at all. Clint splutters, trying to find words. 

 

“What?!” is all he manages. 

 

“Yeah,” Steve says, still cool as cucumber, “he told me he was considering someone for our third, and Natasha is as good as a candidate as anyone.” Clint, still clearly confused, repeats his question. Steve responds softly, “Ah, Bucky and I have been polyamorous since before that was a word. We love each other more than anything in the world, but… It’s fun to enjoy other people. Hmm, maybe it’s not Natasha he was talking about. I wonder who… I don’t know. I’m sure they’ll come around eventually though.” Steve shrugs and walks off, hoping the message got across. He isn’t sure what else he could have said, other than, ‘Bucky wants you,’ but he doesn’t think his boyfriend would have appreciated that. 

 

He’s done what he can and he hopes it’s enough.

 

-

 

“He’s a lot duller than you think he is.” Natasha says as Bucky swings at her. She ducks, moving out of his way. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Nat,” Bucky huffs, lunging towards her again. She swiftly moves, dodging him again. Bucky growls, trying and failing to tackle her. 

 

“Clint. I can see that you’re trying to flirt with him. It’s failing miserably.” Natasha just barely moves out of the range of Bucky’s metal arm. Natasha practically dances around him, teasing him. She slides under him as he lunges at her. 

 

“You know nothing.” 

 

“I know that he doesn’t get that you’re flirting with him. I know that he likes you. I know that Steve is trying to help you.” Natasha leaps onto Bucky, tackling him to the ground. She wraps her legs around his throat and he chokes, slamming his hand on the ground. Natasha releases him, letting him breathe. She stands, offering her hand to him. Bucky grabs her hand and glares up at her. 

 

“Like, I said. You know nothing,” he uses the momentum to pull her down and he pins her, glaring. 

 

“Sure, Bucky. Now get off my tit before I kick you in the balls.” Natasha shoves at him, frowning. Bucky lets up and Natasha stands, not offering her hand again, “We should do this more often Barnes, you don’t treat me like a lady. I like it.” Bucky chuckles as he watches Nat walk away. But his smile fades as he thinks about what she said.

 

Is he really failing miserably? Surely  _ something _ is getting through to Clint. He really can’t think that all of Bucky’s comments have been jokes. He hasn’t really been all that subtle. Maybe Steve is right, he might need to start being a little more direct.

 

-

 

“You what?!” Bucky snaps. Steve chuckles, smirking at the blushing face of his boyfriend. Bucky stands from the bed, pacing wildly. He runs his finger through his hair. 

 

“I think you’ll find Clint is a lot more receptive to your flirting now,” Steve picks up his book and begins reading, done with the conversation. Bucky is _ not _ done with this conversation. He gasps wildly, flailing his arms about like a fish out of water. 

  
Bucky huffs, “ _ Steve _ !” The aforementioned looks up, eyes wide. 

 

“What?” 

 

Bucky guffaws. “What? What?! You-  _ What?! _ ” Bucky flails helplessly again. 

 

“Oh, calm down, Bucky. Before you know it you’ll be kissing him and everything will be amazing.” 

 

Amazing sure would be a word for it. Bucky can imagine Clint would be a great kisser. He’s always pursing his lips, smirking, so surely he possesses some skill. Bucky bets it will be amazing, an earth shattering, mind blowing kiss. 

 

Because it’s Clint.

 

-

 

Clint’s hand lingers on Bucky’s elbow this time around, and Bucky feels like he can’t breathe. Clint puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, for… encouragement  Bucky supposes. He’s quite sure he does not care what it is for. He just enjoys it. 

 

“Alright, Barnes, you’ve impressed me so far. Can you do it yourself?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m a grown man,” Bucky pushes Clint back with his ass, smirking. He ignores Clint’s noise of shock and focuses on his bow and arrow. He will do this properly. 

 

And it won’t be because he wants to impress Clint. It absolutely will not be because of that.

 

Clint mutters, “I can see that,” and Bucky’s arrow flies. It does not land in the bullseye because Clints comment threw Bucky wildly off course. Clint tsks and Bucky huffs. 

 

“That was your fault,” Bucky turns towards Clint, pointing at him. Clint scoffs. 

 

“My fault? What did  _ I  _ do?” 

 

Yeah, what did he do that Bucky can say without sounding wholly obsessed with Clint? Bucky opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He snaps his mouth shut and huffs. 

 

“You- you- Shut up, Barton,” Bucky glares, mostly joking. Mostly. 

 

“Make me, Barnes.” Clint smirks at him, raising an eyebrow. Bucky narrows his eyes and Clint does the same. The air crackles with tension. Bucky hopes it’s sexual tension. Clint smirks at him and Bucky is sure of it. He surges forward, wrapping his arms around Clint and presses their lips together quickly. 

 

For a second the world is frozen. Clint melts, wrapping his arms around Bucky and joining in on the kiss. It’s sloppy and unsure. They don’t know each other, they don’t know what it’s like yet, but… They pull back briefly and kiss again. Bucky has never felt this right with someone who isn’t Steve. The best kisser in the world could line up for a kiss and it wouldn’t measure up to Steve, or this… 

 

They pull back again and Bucky smiles widely. He opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by JARVIS.

 

“ _ Sir, Captain Rogers asked me to play this recording for you once you and Mr. Barton embraced. _ ” JARVIS goes quiet and Steve’s voice fills the room. 

 

“ _ Finally _ .” 

 

Bucky puts his hands over his face and groans, “Well, that’s embarrassing.” 

 

“So… Uh, Barnes… What am I?” Clint shuffles his feet awkwardly, not looking up at him, “Am I a one time deal? A couple times? Or…?” 

 

“Whatever you want, Clint,” Bucky says softly. He reaches out for Clint. The blond meets him in the middle and they kiss again. 

 

“And Steve?” 

 

“Is my boyfriend. And can be involved or not in involved in anything you want to do.”  Bucky caresses Clint’s cheek with his thumb, a bright smile on his face. 

 

Clint begins to respond but hesitates, he looks down, “Uh… involved. And not involved. Both…?” He looks back up, biting the inside of his lip. Bucky mulls it over very quickly. 

 

“That’s how Peggy was with Steve,” he says softly, “She preferred the blond idiot,” Bucky refrains from rehashing the stupidity of a plastic helmet, “But gladly let me be involved. If that’s what you want, then that’s what you’ll get.” 

 

-

 

Clint groans heavily, trying to catch his breath. He wipes the sweat beaded at his hairline off and rolls on his back. Bucky chuckles, kissing Clint’s hand, the one he holds. Clint looks up at Bucky and smiles. Bucky gets that feeling again, the thrumming in his veins and he bites the inside of his lip. 

 

This is paradise. Bucky never thought he could be this content. For years he was on the edge of memories that were warm and happy, pulled back by cold, cruel hand. But now nothing can stop him from indulging in his two favorite people. 

 

“I’m glad I decided ‘involved,’” Clint says, jerking a thumb towards the bathroom door, “But… Jesus Christ, you two with your super serum. I don’t know if I can keep up with this. Especially Rogers, damn…” Clint huffs, stretching out his legs. He doesn’t want them to cramp up from being held in one position for so long. 

 

“I heard that, Barton,” Steve calls from the bathroom. Bucky and Clint chuckle, looking at each other, smiles on their faces. Clint rolls back onto his side only to lean closer to Bucky to kiss him. Bucky pulls the smaller man closer, his hand on the small of Clint’s back. Their kisses are languid and slow, the fervor from earlier tonight having dissipated a little. Bucky runs his fingers up and down Clint’s back, wanting - needing - to touch him more. 

 

“Well, damn. Count me the lucky one,” Steve says and they break apart, looking up at Steve who leans against the bathroom doorway. He stands there, haloed in the bathroom light, grinning.

 

“Ah, shut up, Rogers. Come here and kiss me.” Clint gestures with his hand like a claw and Bucky laughs, feeling happier than he has in a long, long time. As he watches Clint and Steve kiss he bites his lip. Steve holds Clint’s jaw with a gentleness that Bucky once held Steve. They slot together perfectly and Bucky couldn’t be more happy.

 

Clint has been the best addition to his life for many, many reasons. Steve and Clint are the two greatest treasures of Bucky’s life. 

  
“I love you two,” Bucky says softly, and the two break apart, looking at him.

 

“I love you too, Buck,” Steve says without any hesitation. Clint bites his lip, looking indecisive. Before Bucky can say anything to soothe Clint is speaking. 

 

“And I love you…” 

 

-

 

James Buchanan Barnes has never been one to be sentimental. He’s always pushed aside flowery language and pretty frills. He’s not one for large presents or anniversaries. He shows his love with loyalty and dedication. 

 

But sentimentality is exactly what he feels when he walks out of the bathroom one night, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He intended to say something to his boyfriend and Clint, but he stops himself as he sees the scene. They’re spooning, and Steve is whispering something to Clint. They both have their eyes closed and they look blissfully happy. The sheet is tangled in their legs, and Steve’s arm is slung around Clint’s waist. 

 

Bucky’s heart squeezes in his chest and he feels as though he might cry. He loves these two idiots so much. His chest is full of love and adoration for Clint and Steve. He’s the lucky one.

**Author's Note:**

> All said during crunch time when I called glenn to make me FOCUS, but all glenn did was distract me, jk that's not true but these were funny
> 
> “Can you imagine if your arm was just like replaced with a metal arm?” - my beta 
> 
> “Cats have baby teeth?!” - my beta
> 
> “I am ace and uncomfortable.” - my beta (said about the nars orgasm blush commercial)
> 
> Also I’m on twitter now! @sobermeup


End file.
